Match Made In Heaven
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Ryan goes undercover, when things go sour, Ryan life flashes before his eyes. After his shift he goes home, only to be surprised by Natalia an hour later. After all things Ryan still believes in a match made in heaven. spoilers from Match Made in Hell


**_Match Made in Heaven_**

**_Summary: Ryan goes undercover, when things go sour, Ryan life flashes before his eyes. After his shift he goes home, only to be surprised by Natalia an hour later. After all things Ryan still believes in a match made in heaven. spoilers from Match Made in Hell_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI miami related, and not to mention I'm happy the new episode came two hours earlier so I have more time to write before heading to bed_**

* * *

"Ryan, you should go home now. We got the rest."

"Thanks Horatio," Ryan nods and left there and headed home. The ride was spent in pure torment, he blown his cover too soon, but not only that he gave almost one hundred dollars for the prostitute.

"My flirting was so lame," Ryan gave his head a shake and headed inside his house. "I could have drowned today," Ryan frowns.

He headed for the bathroom to take a bath. He wanted to get her scent off of him. He took thirty minutes in the shower and he put on his boxers and a clean t-shirt.

Ryan went into his kitchen and grabbed himself a beer and then sat down on the couch.

"I don't see why people pay all that much to just have sex with a guy," he closed his eyes, and fell asleep on the couch.

Ryan woke up quickly because he heard loud knocking on his front door. He grunts and went to go open it. He saw a frowning Natalia.

"Hey Natalia."

"Hey Ryan, Horatio told me what happened when he sent you undercover."

"I don't know why Horatio allows us to go undercover we just end up getting caught."

Natalia shrugs, "Guess we're just not fit to do that kind of job."

"You want to come in?"

"Sure," Natalia nodded and Ryan let her in and then closed the door. When he turned around Natalia wrapped her arms around Ryan. "I thought I lost you today Ryan," she sniffs.

"You know I wouldn't go down without a fight."

"When I heard what happened, I almost passed out from crying," she pulls back slightly.

"I'm sorry," he pulls her closer, kissing the top of Natalia's head. "I only went because Horatio told me too, I don't know why he couldn't let Eric go undercover."

"I think every woman in Miami knows who Eric is. That's a very bad uncover job."

"I guess," Ryan laughs.

Natalia pulls back completely. "So um... when you were at the place, how were the woman."

Ryan runs a hand through his hair, "They kept eyeing me like I was some kind of meat."

"I don't blame them," Natalia states softly.

"You don't blame them?" he asked to make sure he heard correctly.

"No, your good looking, well your more than that you're very handsome."

"Very handsome huh?"

She smiles, "Very."

"There wasn't really a woman I was attracted to."

"Why not? I bet there were hot ones."

"There were, but I only have my eye on one woman."

"Who is that?" Natalia looked confused.

Ryan placed a hand on Natalia's cheek, he leans forward and kisses her gently on the lips, pulling back slowly.

"You," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh Ryan," she throws her arms around his neck and pulled him close, bringing his lips to hers. She tasted them slowly and then started to devour them.

"Mm," Ryan moans, wrapping his arms around her waist. Natalia pressed him up against the wall, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Her tongue slides past Ryan's lips, his tongue wrestling with hers.

Natalia pulls back, with a flushed smile on her face. Ryan placed his forehead on hers.

"You are... amazing Talia," he whispers, his lips nuzzling her neck.

"Feels... good," she moans, her hands sliding up his shirt.

"You're the only girl I want, no girl can compare to you."

"Ryan," she pulls back. "I have something to admit."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I... I love you Ryan," she gulps, not expecting the same reply.

"I love you too Natalia," he smiles, pulling her lips on his, and he carries her to the couch. His lips sucking on her neck.

"Ryan," she moans, her hand sliding up his thigh.

"I love you, and I want to show you how much."

"Me too," she smiles, pushing him down on the couch and sliding off Ryan's shirt. "Your hot," she murmurs, kissing his neck. His hands already removing Natalia's shirt. His fingers playing with her bra, and soon that's removed from her body. He rolls on top.

"Looks... nice," his mouth lowers to suck on her breast.

"Ryan," Natalia moans, digging her nails into his back.

Her hand slides down to the waist band of his boxers, pulling them off slowly, as Ryan worked on removing her pants and underwear. His positioned himself perfectly on Natalia and entered her boundary with his now hardened member.

Minutes later after they shouted each others name, Ryan pulls himself out of Natalia, and laid her on his chest.

"After a long day, I'm glad you were here to help me be relieved of the stress," he smiled, his thumb rubbing up and down Natalia's breast.

"I think you wore me out Ryan."

"As much as I would like to make love you again, I'm kind of hungry. You want some dinner."

"Actually that'll be nice I haven't ate anything all day."

Ryan nods, both glistening bodies sat up and got dressed.

"I'll go make some food, and you can just make yourself at home."

"Like I usually do?"

"Yeah, like you usually do," he smirks, bending down to give Natalia a kiss.

He smirked and went into the kitchen humming a song.

"In all those matches made in hell, my relationship with Natalia is one match made in heaven," Ryan thought as he cooked a meal for him and his love Natalia. Ryan smiled, They admitted they loved each other, nothing else could be better than that.

* * *

_**Okay so what did you guys think of this one shot I liked it, I'm glad the show left us hanging because I get to write what happens afterwards. If you want more like these you can review and I'll be sure of it :) please and thank you in advance**_


End file.
